But it's my car
by Enkidu07
Summary: Tag to Hawaii Five-0 Pilot, Season 1. At the end of the epi, Steve fights Hesse and sustains a bullet wound to the arm and a smack to the head… both of which are miraculously tended to by the next scene. This is just a a h/c moment between Steve an Danny to fill in the gap.


**Title**: But it's my car  
**Author**: Enkidu07  
**Disclaimer**: These characters definitely do not belong to me  
******Summary**: This is a tag to Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. At the end of the epi, Steve fights Hesse and sustains a bullet wound to the arm and a smack to the head… both of which are miraculously tended to by the next scene. This is just a little partner moment to fill in the gap.**  
A/N**: I feel like I'm going out on a limb here... I have never strayed from the SPN fandom before but I just started watching this show and there is some goodness in it.  
**A/N2**: Thanks so much for the beta, Vanessa Sgroi... and for welcoming me to this new sandbox.

-H50-

After Hesse's body falls into the waves, Danny focuses on the remaining assailant's arrest until Steve slams to the ground beside him. Pain flashes across Steve's face, and he's slow to push himself back to his feet.

"Whoa there, McGarrett." Danny jostles the cuffs at the perp's back, "You. Don't move."

When the guy stills, Danny rises, grabs Steve's arm and steadies him. Assessing eyes scan Steve's bloody temple. "You, GI Joe, just took down an entire ship and then you go and fall off a crate. Graceful. They teach you that at SEAL school?"

McGarrett grunts, stumbles forward. "He's in the water. Let's go."

Danny gets a better grip on Steve's arm. "Hold up, bloody Sue." Steve's eyes are rapt on the water but Danny doesn't let go until HPD swarms the scene. Danny relinquishes his arrest and his partner to them, then directs the men to get divers off the port side.

Once he gets HPD up to speed, he finally disembarks. He finds McGarrett in the back of a flashing ambulance. One eye is already starting to swell and the bullet wound in his arm adds gruesome color to his tattoos.

Steve squints at him, eyes fighting to focus. Upon recognition, he pushes up, "Did you get…"

"I got it, Steve. Sit down." Danny steps into his space, blocking his rise. As the EMT swabs his bicep, Steve reflexively clenches his uninjured fist, grip finding purchase in the folds of Danny's shirt.

Danny stumbles forward with the pressure, "Ow. Now that's skin." He lifts a hand to Steve's good shoulder. "Ah, now you're grabby hands. Where was this love when I was shot earlier? Doesn't feel so good, does it? Ah, okay. Can you loosen up a little there super SEAL?"

Steve grits his teeth as the EMT examines the wound, tilts closed eyes, sweaty hair just brushing Danny's shirt.

Danny slides his hand to the back of Steve's neck, tightens his grip briefly, "Okay, yeah yeah yeah, almost there. Can we have some meds here? The bullet went through, we see that. You can stop poking at it. What are you looking for in there? Finding anything good? Ow. That one was on purpose."

The EMT finally pulls back, gloves snapping off, "Looks like a clean pass. Pulse is good, muscle's intact. We need some stitches and will clean it up and you'll be good to go. You want to do it here or at the ER?"

Danny nudges Steve's shoulder with his own, pulls back a little. "You wanna take a ride, partner? You don't look so good."

Steve ghosts a smile, "I'm okay. Just tired."

"Tired-tired or concussion-tired?" Danny prods Steve's temple.

"Just tired."

"I see. Don't think this is getting you out of paperwork, McGarrett. I see your game. Jump the containers, take a spill or two, why didn't you take a swim too, really go for the gold?"

"We've gotta find Hesse." Steve moves to stand again.

Danny stops him, nods to the EMT, "Fix it here." He turns his attention back to Steve. "They're in the water. They'll find him. Steve?" He waits until his partner's eyes are locked on his, "They'll find him."

Turns out SEALS are only as stoic as they want to be. Steve's face remains impassive through stitches and antibiotics but Danny's sure he'll have bruises where Steve's hand grips skin along with shirt.

By the time the bandage is snugged over the wound, however, Steve has loosened his grip and is listing more fully into Danny's chest as his adrenaline finally taps out.

Danny surveys the search happening around them, keeping his eyes peeled for Hesse's body to be pulled from the waves.

As the EMT gives him a nod, he turns his attention back to his partner.

"Hey. Hey, babe. Let's go home."

Steve's lip curls slightly, "I'll drive."

end.


End file.
